Después de Ti
by PandoraIsabella
Summary: Cuando se pierde el amor verdadero, solo nos quedan dos opciones. Volver la vista atrás... O seguir hacia adelante. El amor lastima, siempre ha sido así. El amor te sana..., solo si lo dejas. Tobías x Tris.
1. Desesperación

**Disclaimer:** La saga Divergente y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Verónica Roth. Yo solo los tomo prestados con el fin de hacer algo lindo por alguien.

 **Este fic participa en "¡Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños!" del foro "El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos".**

* * *

Bueno mi querida **Ilove'S** esto es para ti, con todo el cariño del mundo. Sé que falta mas de un mes para tu cumpleaños, pero por razones mayores talvez no te lo pueda entregar para esa fecha así que a riesgo de olvidarlo, prefiero dartelo ahora. Espero que te guste y más que todo no decepcionarte. Feliz cimpleaños adelantadísino! **  
**

* * *

 **Desesperación**

 _Esta tumbada en una mesa y, por un instante, creo que está dormida, que cuando la toque se despertará, me sonreirá y me besará en la boca. Pero cuando la toco, esta fría, y su cuerpo rígido e inflexible… Y... y… Ésta no es mi Tris, no puede serlo, no puede..._

Me levanto de golpe, sudoroso, con la respiración sumamente agitada y los ojos muy abiertos. No puedo dormir. De nuevo.

Es la tercera semana que tengo que soportar desde que ella murió, y la verdad es que precisamente esa es la parte que me resulta más insoportable. Soy consciente de que por más que lo desee ella no volverá. Sé que por más que intente, su recuerdo terminara por desvanecerse y sé que por más que quiera rehacer mi vida, jamás amaré a nadie como la amé a ella. Como la amo a ella.

¡Dios!

Detesto este maldito complejo, estas malditas habitaciones y a estas malditas personas. Odio todo esto y a la vez me asusta abandonarlo. Todo me recuerda a Tris.

Y justo ahora, cuando despierto en la cama que solía usar ella, nos recuerdo tomados de la mano hasta quedarnos dormidos, siento su tacto quemándome, y su voz susurrando en la noche: _Te amo._

De mi pecho escapa un sollozo ahogado mientras sus recuerdos me inundan, las lágrimas escuecen en mis ojos, labios, corazón y alma. Estoy solo, menos mal. Estoy cansado de la pena ajena, de que quieran consolarme, decir que todo estará bien… pero, ¡Qué mierda saben ellos! ¿Que pueden saber de lo que sentí por ella, de lo que significaba para mí? Odio que digan que lo superaré, que acabaré por resignarme, pero yo se la verdad. Ya nada será igual, jamás…

Aprieto los dientes para evitar gritar mientras me recuesto de nuevo e intento evocar algo bueno, algo bello, que haga que el dolor se vaya tan solo unos instantes, unos segundos al menos, pero lo único que consigo hacer es volver a soñar con aquella mirada azul tan insistente, tan severa.

Tan bella.

* * *

Ojo, primer capítulo. Son cuatro en total, en realidad es un conjunto de 4 drabbles XD. Los iré subiendo, uno por cada día (excepto el domingo) con lo cual la tendrás terminada el martes. Bueno esperando que te haya gustado... Nos vemos.


	2. Dolor Angustia

Segundo Capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Dolor. Angustia**

El complejo de osadía sigue como se supone que debería, solo que ya no siento que lo recuerde.

Es media noche, y estoy literalmente temblando, pero no a causa del frio o de la soledad que se perciben a los alrededores, si he de ser sincero, estoy asustado.

He descubierto que consiente o inconscientemente busco estar en los lugares que alguna vez compartí con ella. No puedo evitarlo, es más fuerte que yo.

Christina, Zeke, los osados e incluso mi madre me han ayudado en lo que han podido con mi depresión, o, al menos lo intentan, no sabría decir si está resultando. A veces siento que me desvanezco y me encuentro repentinamente confundiendo la fantasía con la realidad. A veces creo verla por los pasillos o la escucho llamándome y otras soy muy consciente de que se ha ido y me ha abandonado. Es increíble que ya hayan pasado meses desde nuestro último beso, desde nuestra última caricia. Aún la siento en carne viva, seguir buscándola es lo que me mantiene con vida.

La roca junto al abismo esta fría y el agua que brota de aquella cascada me cala en los huesos, sin embargo aquí me siento tranquilo, en paz, a salvo. Aquí fue donde la bese por primera vez, tal vez sea por eso. Pero al mismo tiempo siento un terrible desasosiego y eso es precisamente lo que temo. Temo que termine enloqueciendo.

Dar constantes paseos por los amplios campos de cordialidad rememora vivencias, pero no las revive.

Volver a escalar aquella rueda no hará que sienta la misma valentía que sentí cuando la escale con ella.

Recordar su cuerpo junto al mío revive el deseo, pero eso solo lo empeora.

Y enfrentar una y otra vez mi paisaje del miedo no hará que Tris desaparezca de él.

Ella no querría esto, me querría fuerte y listo para salir adelante, casi puedo escucharla regañándome y ese pensamiento hace que sonría y llore al mismo tiempo.

Y aunque quiero volver a ser feliz, mientras intento que las heridas sanen, algo dentro de mí todavía grita que quiero un beso más, una palabra más, una mirada más, una más...

* * *

Espero que esta historia este gustando tal y como está... Para tí ILove'S, y para todo aquel que se de tiempo de leer. :)


	3. Resignación

Hola a todos como están?!... Sin comentarios. A leer.

* * *

 **Resignación**

Ha pasado más de un año y apenas puedo recordar mi antigua vida. Vivir al norte del rio me ha brindado la paz que había creído perdida. Vine aquí por eso, porque era precioso y porque estaba lejos de mis antiguos hogares.

Al fin comprendí que si me quedaba cerca de ellos jamás lograría recuperarme ni volver a dormir decentemente sin despertar en la madrugada arrollado por las pesadillas y derrumbado por su ausencia. Estar en los lugares que compartimos juntos me rompía el alma.

El trabajo también ha ayudado, me mantiene ocupado. Salir con Zeke a dar la vuelta y conversar de vez en cuando con mamá me han mantenido cuerdo y enfocado y, aunque parezca raro, perder el tiempo con Christina ha resultado entretenido, es una buena amiga o quizá solo veo en ella lo que Tris veía.

Aún sueño con ella, y aún es doloroso, pero ahora es diferente. Si bien su recuerdo aun me duele, ahora evocarla le trae calidez a mi corazón y tranquilidad a mi mente. Aún la amo, eso no cambiará jamás, no que quiera hacerlo de todos modos. Ella fue la luz en medio de mi oscuridad.

Aunque no se lo he dicho a nadie sé que es real. Anoche, como muchas otras veces, la sentí a mi lado, susurrando palabras de aliento en mi oído y acariciando levemente mi espalda. Sé que a muchas personas les parecería terrorífico, pero es de las pocas veces desde que murió que no siento miedo. Siempre es distinto, no dice mucho, pero a la vez significa tanto…

" _sigue adelante", "no te rindas", "haz avanzado tanto",… "Te amo"…_

Cada vez que volteo creo ver un pequeño destello, una pequeña sonrisa, una mirada tímida. Jamás me encontrado con nada, claro está, pero eso no significa que no sea verdad… ¿cierto?

Es tiempo, estoy consciente de ello, aunque aún no, no me siento listo para eso. Pero he aceptado esto: Soy valiente, sin importar cuantas veces haya demostrado cobardía. Soy fuerte a pesar de las veces que me mostré débil y aunque sé que la vida me ha lastimado hasta que ya no pude más, también me doy cuenta de que me brinda una segunda oportunidad.

No soy Cuatro, un genéticamente dañado, traidor, o divergente… Soy Tobías, y ésta es mi vida…, y por mí y por ella juro que he de vivirla.

* * *

He aquí el tercer capítulo! Espero que haya gustado. Se viene el final!


	4. Despedida

He aquí el desenlace!

Espero que te haya gustado **ILove'S** , y que haya sido al menos cercano a lo que esperabas.

* * *

 **Despedida**

La frase "El tiempo lo cura todo" siempre me ha parecido una vil mentira, porque lo es. El tiempo no te cura, sino que te ayuda a sobrellevar tus penas hasta que dejan de asfixiarte y terminan por ser lo bastante llevaderas como para enfrentar de nuevo la vida.

Recoger las cenizas de Tris…, no puedo describirlo, pero he de reconocer que ni la supuesta muerte de mi madre me dolió tanto y recuerdo que ni cuando Marcus estaba por golpearme llegué a sentir tanto miedo. Pero ya era tiempo, estuve esperando demasiado, tenía que hacerlo.

Mi temor a dejarla ir definitivamente, ahora es equiparable, aunque no igual, al que siento por las alturas y precisamente es por eso que voy a hacerlo de esta manera además de saber claro que a ella le encantaba la adrenalina que esta locura producía, nunca lo entenderé, y debería dejar de pensar en eso antes de que termine por arrepentirme. Quiero intentar dejar ir ambos miedos a la vez.

El cielo brilla como nunca este día y su color me recuerda a los brillantes ojos azules de aquella terca abnegada que terminó por robarme el corazón y que se fue sin habérmelo devuelto.

Intento no mirar abajo mientras me colocan el arnés, y, mientras mis amigos me preguntan en un unísono _¿listo?_ Yo solo puedo levantar undedo en señal de afirmación en tanto salgo despedido hacia el cielo, y, de repente, lo veo. Un cuervo. Pasa a mi lado como un destello y sé que es ella, sé que es mi amor diciéndome gracias y dejándome ir, dejándome volar de nuevo.

Lloro, y el viento de lleva mis lágrimas al cielo, espero que ella las reciba y sepa que la amé como no creí que fuese posible, que la dejo libre, que perdoné a Caleb a pesar de todo y que, como se lo dije alguna vez, cuando esta caída infernal termine, comeré tarta de chocolate en su honor. Lo haré, y el solo hecho de pensar que podría causarle gracia o hacer que me dedique una mirada asesina me hace sonreír.

Las cenizas vuelan libres, justo como su espíritu que jamás se conformó. Escucho al cuervo cada vez más lejos de mí. Despidiéndose. Veo el final de la tirolina y, murmurando al cielo digo gracias…

…Gracias Beatrice Prior.

Gracias por haber sido mi Tris.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer. Si ya has llegado hasta aquí, talvez quieras djarme saber que te pareció mediante un comentario :) Nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
